D/Any VoS PvE/P build
This build is a general PvE AND PvP build that can inflict heavy damage while stabilizing your health and energy. It takes advantage of block-ignoring damage, heavy AoE, and health upkeep. It is mainly for use in Fort Aspenwood (Luxon) and Jade Quarry, along with PvE, but can be used effectively in Random Arenas and Fort Aspenwood (Kurzick). Dual dervishes running this build can win Fort Aspenwood (Luxon) in a meager 4-5 minutes. Attributes and Skills prof=Dervish/Any Mysticism=10+1 EarthPrayers=12+1+3 ScytheMastery=9OptionalVigorOptionalof StrengthCloakof ThornsOptionalRegeneration/build Optional Skills 1st Slot: (For PvP) Crippling Sweep (For Fort Aspenwood (Luxon) and Jade Quarry) Crippling Victory (General cripple skill, Crippling Sweep preferred over this.) Reap Impurities (Bring a condition-applying skill. Most useful for competitive missions) Any Scythe Mastery, preferably spammable, skill you want to use. (Don't bring enchantment stripping spells) (For PvE) Crippling Sweep (For a general-use skill to cripple opponents.) Farmer's Scythe (A great AoE skill for PvE mobs.) Victorious Sweep (An effective skill for high-damage areas where extra healing is useful.) Any Scythe Mastery, preferably spammable, skill you want to use. (Don't bring enchantment stripping spells) 3rd Slot: Chilling Victory (Highly recommended due to effective spamming and high damage for both PvP and PvE) Zealous Sweep (For better energy management and extra damage) Radiant Scythe (For better energy management and extra damage) Generally, anything you feel comfortable with that doesn't strpi enchantments. 7th Slot: Heart of Fury (Recommended for Fort Aspenwood and most PvE areas, along with RA.) Death's Charge (Put 3 in Shadow Arts. Best in Jade Quarry for quickly dispatching archers and dealing moderate damage to quarries - generally can't solo quarries.) Aura of Holy Might (For an extra damage PvE skill because enchantments will be ending quite a bit.) Eternal Aura (Generally not recommended, but if you don't feel comfortable this is the rez you should bring. Die near your team and it will be rezzed.) Sand Shards (An extremely effective AoE bonus for when Heart of Fury isn't enough) Equipment An Earth Paryers hood. All Windwalker Insignias on armor. Sup. Earth on hood Minor Scythe Clarity Minor Mysticism Superior Vigor Zealous Scythe of Enchanting (Only required weapon.) Vampiric Scythe of Enchanting (Not recommended, but can be useful for a quick health build up when you know you can't last) A defense set-up (For PvP, also not required) Usage -Fort Aspenwood (Luxon)- This build can effectively be used to destroy the kurzicks in a matter of 4-5 minutes. 1. Ignore players. 2. Activate Mystic Vigor and Mystic Regeneration right before combat. 3. Run to the NPCs. 4. Activate Veil of Thorns, Mirage Cloak, and Sand Shards if using. 5. Spam your 2 attack skills and Heart of Fury is using. Cast Veil of Thorns, Mirage Cloak, and Sand Shards (if using) immediately when they recharge for block-ignoring damage. This works best if you rush orange, and is particularly effective with 2 dervishes running the build. DO NOT attack players unless very necessary. Generally, you can harness enough power to counter monk/rit healing. You may have to kill the monks in this case, however. -Fort Aspenwood (Kurzick)- This is rather tougher than the other uses for this build, and I don't particularly recommend it for the Kurzick side. If you decide to run it, bring a running skill instead of Heart of Fury/Sand Shards/whatever you chose for slot 7. 1. Ignore players unless they are breaking through the inner gates. DO NOT waste your time. 2. Use mass damage to take out turtles/warriors and mines.This should work rather well 3. Use the general order described above (Activate Mystic Vigor & Mystic Regeneration before battle, keep htem up, cast Veil of Thorns and Mirage Cloak every time they recharge when your in battle, spam attack skills) 4. If the Luxon enter the green gate, try to keep melee of Gunther. Let your teammates handle the ranged, unless theres a lot more than melee. -Jade Quarry- The Jade Quarry is an easy area when using this build. Be sure to bring Death's CHarge - it is highly effective. 1. Use the skill order described above. You have 2 options. ~OPTION 1~ 1. Go to the Yellow Quarry. 2. Focus on the Archers being taken down. 3. Camp the enemy's teleport. Use Crippling Sweep to stop runners and take them down fast. 4. STAY at Yellow, unless it is covered for sure. If it is, cover Green and harass Purple. DO NOT try to solo quarries unless you've done it before and know you can do it again. ~OPTION 2~ 1. Go to the Purple Quarry. 2. Stay out of range of the actual quarry. 3. Harass the players at the quarry to asure they won't attack Green. 4. If you can get past players, capture the guard post. This will offer good damage against the enemy. Overall, if you choose to use this build in the Jade Quarry be aware that it can quickly take out Juggernauts/Siege Turtles. Use Crippling Sweep and your block-ignoring skills against them to quickly take them out. Use Death's Charge to get close when teleported away. -Random Arenas- 1. As previously stated, use the order given. 2. Focus on monks and other healers. They should fall pretty quickly. 3. DO NOT resign. Whether your the last one alive or not does not matter. You can effectively win the match using this build due to its health buffs and major damage. Keep in mind that Ressurection Signet is a must for Random Arenas. Switch Heart of Fury for it. -General PvE- This is rather simple. Look for clumps of enemies and use the skills as ordered. They'll fall rather fast. -Hard Mode and Elite PvE Areas- Consider bringing ritualists, necromancers, or smiter monks that buff your damage. You should also bring decent blocking heroes and protection skills. This build is not made for soloing, but by all means - go ahead and try. Counters Melee hate High damage Resistances can render this build less effective. Consider bringing different skills if your enemy is more immune to elemental damage or physical damage. Variants Fort Aspenwood prof=Dervish/Any Mysticism=10+1 EarthPrayers=12+1+3 ScytheMastery=9+1SweepVigorVictoryof StrengthCloakof Thornsof FuryRegeneration/build Jade Quarry prof=Dervish/Any Mysticism=10+1 EarthPrayers=12+1+3 ScytheMastery=9+1 ShadowArts=3SweepVigorVictoryof StrengthCloakof ThornsChargeRegeneration/build Random Arenas prof=Dervish/Any Mysticism=10+1 EarthPrayers=12+1+3 ScytheMastery=9+1SweepVigorVictoryof StrengthCloakof ThornsSignetRegeneration/build General PvE prof=Dervish/Any Mysticism=10+1 EarthPrayers=12+1+3 ScytheMaster3=9+1SweepVigorVictoryof StrengthCloakof Thornsof FuryRegeneration/build prof=Dervish/Any Mysticism=10+1 EarthPrayers=12+1+3 ScytheMastery=9+1SweepVigorVictoryof StrengthCloakof Thornsof Holy MightRegeneration/build